His Girl
by FranklyMyDear23
Summary: Daryl tells Carol he loves her...in his own way.


**Since Sunday I have been going Caryl crazy and needed to write them. I hope you enjoy! I do not own the Walking Dead. Also bear in mind I have not written Caryl in the longest time so this might not be the best, but I wanted to get my feet wet again. I do hope you like it. **

The campsite was quiet, all except for the sounds of the cicadas and the fire popping and crackling. Carol sat up by the fire, unable to sleep from the day's events. She rubbed her hands together, holding them over the warmth of the flames. It still didn't feel real, that their little group was finally reunited. Could it really be real that everyone had survived, and now they were back together - their little family. She listened as Judith fussed shortly, and watched as Carl pulled her closer to him. She relaxed from his touch. Everyone was sleeping peacefully at least for this moment. In this moment, there was no fear, no walkers, no death. Just warmth and comfort. A leaf cracked behind her. Carol didn't worry though. Daryl was on look-out duty. Nothing would get past him.

She still couldn't believe that they were reunited. She'd been so sure she'd never see him again. And apparently, he had felt the same worries and anxiety that she had. The way he'd run to her and held her, no one had ever shown her so much love before. She'd never felt such a sense of peace and home that she did in his arms. And the way he'd sobbed against her. Carol rubbed her hands together, trying to push the goosebumps out of her mind. _Just a little chilly tonight, _Carol told herself.

Another leaf cracked. She glanced up to see Daryl standing behind her. "Can I join you?" He asked.

"No one's stopping you," Carole moved over on the log she was sitting on. Daryl sat his crossbow down and took a seat beside her.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, rubbing his own hands over the flames.

"Not really," Carol admitted, "Too much excitement today."

"Tell me about it," Daryl grunted, "And you weren't the one within an inch of getting his throat slit!"

"What?" Carol's eyes were saucers and Daryl instantly regretted saying that. There was no use in worrying her further. He felt stupid for even saying anything. Why did he always have to say the wrong thing?

"Uh...nothing. Don't worry about it. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, tell me," Carol needed to know. She needed to know what he'd gone through - needed to share that pain with him.

Daryl shifted slightly before taking a breath and saying, "It was a slaughterhouse," he explained, "they were cutting throats to drain the blood. We were tied up and gagged. We were able to get out in time, thanks to you," Daryl shot her a small, shy smile, "so no worries."

Carol was at a loss for words, "Are you okay?" She finally managed to ask.

"Yeah," Daryl shrugged, "Been through worse."

Carol shot him a knowing look. Daryl knew he couldn't lie to her or shrug this off. Sighing again, he said, "It sucked, okay. But I'm better now knowing that you're alive. And that you're here! I thought I'd never see you again. I thought...I thought you were long dead."

"Nine lives, remember? I'm not going down that easy, Pookie."

Daryl blushed furiously, "Well...good. Glad to know that those shooting lessons paid off. Guess I ain't that bad a teacher, huh?"

"Not too shabby," it was Carol's turn to smile shyly, "It's good to be back."

"I wanted to skin Rick and use his pelt for a new vest for doing what he did," Daryl muttered.

Carol shook her head, "He was just doing what he thought was best for the group. If you thought that I was a danger to everyone, you'd have done the same thing."

"Nah," Daryl argued, "Never."

Carol scooted closer to him. Her shoulder was touching his forearm. She leaned in closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She could feel his breathing tighten, "I missed you," she cooed.

"I missed you too."

"I've been through so much loss," Carol stated, "but losing you...I couldn't do that."

"I'm nothin' special," Daryl protested, lifting his hand up to lightly pet her head. He was unsure of what to do - how to touch her, what to say. He felt as though his stomach was in a thousand knots. All he knew was that he didn't dare move. He treasured this moment with her. Treasured her.

"Of course you are," Carol nestled closer into him, "You are brave and you are noble and you are kind. You...you're home to me, Daryl. And I've never felt like I've had a home before. Until you. You are my home."

"Home to me was always hell and pain," Daryl looked directly into the fire, "And then I saw you today. And it was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. Woman, you don't know what you do to me."

"I have an idea," Carol smirked, "Do you want me to do more?"

"Shut up," Daryl rolled his eyes.

"You sure?" Carol looked up at him, her eyes wide, "Everyone's asleep. It's just us."

"Woman..." Daryl rolled his shoulders. There were times he couldn't believe her. Like she wasn't even real. In those times, he just wanted to reach out to her and touch her. Just to feel if she was real, or if he was just imagining her. This was one of those times. But he knew better. He'd always kept his distance from women. He'd seen the way his father was with his mother, and she always did say Daryl had too much of him in him. He didn't trust himself.

Carol let out a soft laugh. She loved teasing him. The way his shell would crack and he'd get all flustered. She loved having the power to do that. Although she had to admit, it would be nice. She'd wanted something with him for a long time now. But there were times she wasn't sure of herself. Earl had been the only guy she'd ever been with. What if she was as horrible as he'd always told her she was?

"Look," Daryl stood up gruffly from the log, "If you're going to just be foolin' I'm going back to look out."

He grabbed his crossbow and swung it onto his shoulder. Carol looked up at him, smiling.

"What?" His face hardened. He was trying to hide how she'd made him feel. He was a horrible liar.

"Nothing," Carol smiled secretively, turning away.

"What?" Daryl asked again, gruffer this time. When Carol didn't reply, Daryl rolled his eyes, "Whatever!" He started off back towards the trees.

"Daryl Dixon!" Carol called after him, "I love you."

Daryl thought for sure he hadn't heard her right. Love? When was the last time anyone had ever said that word to him? Daryl started to wonder if ever. But there Carol sat, staring at him and smiling and her eyes were shining under the moonlight. Daryl felt agitated. How dare she just throw that at him now. How dare she just spring that on him! He stormed over to her and grabbed her face in his hands, realizing how small she really was.

"You're my girl," Daryl said, just before kissing her. And Carol knew that in Daryl-speak, that meant, "I love you too."


End file.
